Baron Fairweather
Baron Fairweather, the manifestation of the Title Cloistered Baron of Impossible Dreams, seeks the conquest of the mortal world. Biography Overview Having sworn an oath to take the Title of Dominus of the Living World, Fairweather has remained in the shadows for hundreds of years, whispering into the ears of men of power. He may or may not have influenced the development of capitalist philosophy, Manifest Destiny and the like, but he has certainly grown more powerful with their spread. With the rise of large corporations, the Other attached himself to a rising convenience store chain, MaxMart, as a consultant. With his aid, the business has muscled out competitors, becoming vital in many lower-income communities. Recently, it has begun looking into expanding into new services in an attempt at total dominion over the economy. Fairweather tends to avoid conflict. If he can offer someone something that will convince her to leave him be, he does so. He is not above offering power in an organization or even a supernatural society (such as a vampire’s covenant, mage’s Order or changeling’s Court) and can actually do quite a bit in service of an individual. Unless the client has the forethought to entangle Fairweather in a pledge, however, he uses the time he garners through his promises to learn more about his enemies and arrange for their destruction in a manner that does not implicate himself. Appearance The baron’s dark, lustrous hair is always carefully styled, and his bronzed skin envelops chiseled features and a taut musculature. His teeth are almost shockingly white, though his eyeteeth are slightly more pronounced than usual, granting him a hungry, predatory appearance. He dresses exclusively in expensive suits, often with some small tells to his true nature, such as alligator-skin shoes or a tie tack that depicts a dragon or flame. His skin is flawless in appearance, if a bit too smooth to the touch. Fairweather always accents his appearance with bits of gold, whether a gold band on his finger, a gold earring, or a simple pair of gold cufflinks. Under the Mask, his skin becomes visible for its true nature, a hide of tiny scales of deep bronze. A pair of horns rise from the Baron’s skull and his tongue is often, though not always, forked. He fights with a long dagger, as well as his elongated fangs and claws. His eyes smolder with the intense hunger of flame, and a corona of fire occasionally envelops him. Those few who have harmed him significantly have reported that he is capable of manifesting as a pillar of flame or a leaping, diving serpent of fire. Character Sheet '''Mental Attributes': Intelligence 4, Wits 4, Resolve 5 Physical Attributes: Strength 4, Dexterity 6, Stamina 5 Social Attributes: Presence 5, Manipulation 6, Composure 5 Mental Skills: Academics 3, Computer 1, Crafts (Pledge) 4, Investigation 3, Medicine 1, Politics (Economic) 4, Occult (Faerie) 4, Science 1 Physical Skills: Athletics 3, Brawl 2, Larceny 1, Stealth 3, Survival (Human World) 3, Weaponry (Dagger) 4 Social Skills: Animal Ken 3, Empathy (Motives) 3, Expression 3, Intimidation (Veiled Threats) 2, Persuasion (Cutting a Deal) 4, Socialize 3, Streetwise 1, Subterfuge 4 Merits: Allies (Big Business) 3, Allies (Government) 2, Ambidextrous, Danger Sense, Disarm, Fighting Finesse (Dagger), Inspiring, Iron Stamina 3, Quick Healer, Resources 4, Status (Corporate) 4, Striking Looks 4 Willpower: 10 Virtue: Fortitude Vice: Greed Initiative: 11 Defense: 4 Speed: 15 Health: 10 Wyrd: 9 Contracts: Dream •••••; Elements (Fire) •••••; Fang and Talon (All Reptiles) •••••; Mirror •••••; Vainglory ••••• Glamour/per Turn: 50/10 Armor: 1 (Armor of Flames) Weapons/Attacks: Fae Aspects • Immortal Flesh: As an inhuman entity manifested in physical form, Fairweather can shrug off some of the lesser slings and arrows of the mundane. Bashing damage does not affect Fairweather at all, unless delivered by a cold iron bludgeon. Cold-forged iron causes aggravated damage, should someone be skilled enough to strike him with such. • Ruled by Passion: Fairweather is a creature almost embodied by his passions and vices, with higher morality and self-denial little more than a whim to him. For him, passion is a virtue, and denial of such an affectation. His supernaturally amoral nature is reflected in an inverted ability to regain Willpower. Fairweather regains one Willpower point from indulging his Virtue, but refreshes his whole pool when satiating his Vice. • Beautiful Seeming: Fairweather may spend Glamour points to increase dice pools that include Presence, Manipulation and Persuasion. Each point spent increases the pool by a single die. The effect lasts for one roll. • Dragon’s Talon: Fairweather’s true form is decidedly reptilian, his temples crowned with horns and his fingers and toes tipped with sharp claws. Brawl attacks made by Fairweather inflict lethal damage and add a single die to the pool (already factored in above). • Incite Bedlam: Once per day, Fairweather can inspire an intense emotion in up to 15 individuals. To do so, he must spend one Glamour point and one Willpower and roll his Manipulation + Wyrd (15 dice). He typically uses this power to inspire fear in his enemies or greed in his allies or others he is doing business with. When inspiring greed, he gains +3 dice to the roll, and when inspiring envy, he gains +1. The roll is contested by a reflexive roll of Composure + Wyrd (or Blood Potency, Primal Urge, etc.). If the roll is successful, the targets are consumed by the emotion for the remainder of the scene, acting in ways that are driven by the emotion rather than rational thought. • Pledges: Fairweather has spent his time in the mortal world forging deals with several powerful businessmen and government leaders. Aside from tying said individuals to him, this has the added effect of making parties on both ends of the pledges more powerful, granting increased abilities, influence, and wealth on all sides. Assume that Fairweather has an additional eight dots in Social Merits (mostly Allies and Contacts) and that the members of the board of directors of MaxMart are surprisingly potent adversaries (though none has supernatural powers, at least not as a result of a pledge with Fairweather). The details of the pledges are left to the Storyteller, but may include things like leaving a carrot on the back porch each evening or never harming a lizard. Clever characters may find ways to trick Fairweather’s allies into defaulting on their pledges, significantly weakening parties on both ends. References * Category:Changeling: The Lost characters Category:True Fae (CTL)